


淋洗作用

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 1





	淋洗作用

姜澀琪走進新娘休息室時，順手帶上了門鎖，此時此刻的小房間裡，只有她和裴柱現。 

「現在只有我們吧？」 

「嗯。我說想靜一靜讓大家都出去了。」 

姜澀琪緩步走向坐在梳妝台前的裴柱現，從後頭輕輕擁住她，並且撒嬌似地在她的脖頸蹭了蹭。 

「呀，等等妝都被你蹭掉了怎麼辦？」 

姜澀琪貌似委屈的撇撇嘴，然後蹲下身子，用牙齒咬住裴柱現婚紗上位於後背的拉鍊，快速地將它拉至底端。裴柱現並沒有露出驚慌失措的表情，彷彿姜澀琪的行為只是打招呼般的稀鬆平常。 

姜澀琪取下對方為了婚紗而破例穿上的隱形內衣，把頭埋在了裴柱現的胸口。 

「姐姐，這個心跳聲明明是因為我才如此的鏗鏘有力，不是嗎？」姜澀琪的聲音輕如蚊鳴，裴柱現聽不出其中究竟摻雜了什麼樣的情緒。她若有似無地嗯了一聲，算是羞怯的承認。

姜澀琪讓裴柱現起身把婚紗整件褪去，厚重的雪白掉落一地的瞬間，她覺得裴柱現肯定是折翼的仙女，否則世上怎麼會有人如此耀眼完美？ 

姜澀琪坐上一旁的迎賓沙發，拍了拍大腿向裴柱現示意。多年培養出來的默契，裴柱現了然地跨上姜澀琪的腰間，將僅著底褲的胴體緊貼著姜澀琪，並用雙臂圈住她性感的頸部。 

「我的頭髮不能亂掉，也不能流汗的，你要怎麼辦？」裴柱現眼帶笑意地望著姜澀琪，雖然嘴上說著刁難的話，卻縱容姜澀琪的手或輕或重的揉捻自己胸前的敏感。 

「那姐姐你不要亂動，我動就好啦」 

姜澀琪的手無預警地伸向裴柱現的腿間，雙腿大開的關係使得那處更加敏感。她隔著布料來回摩擦，裴柱現已有些癱軟的窩在姜澀琪懷裡。 

「我以前以為這裡會一直只屬於我的。」姜澀琪忽然開口，右手同時由小腹向下前行抵達那與兩人的關係一樣私密的地帶。 

「是你的，一直都會是你的。」 

姜澀琪卻紅了眼眶。 

手不停歇地在園徑入口徘徊，姜澀琪開口時聲音竟啞得不像話：「小的時候媽媽出遠門去探親，姐姐卻一臉正經地說是媽媽不要我了，害我每天都哭得聲嘶力竭，哭到媽媽回來為止才發現自己被唬了。中學的時候你時不時的就提起自己收到的情書和告白，一直追問我該不該答應，後來你班上的徐玄姐姐告訴我，你每次都在當下就果斷地回絕了。大學時還老是打給我說沒有朋友找你出去玩，要我騎車載你去兜風，但我聽勝完說他們很是納悶怎麼你一天到晚都有約。我知道，到後來我都會知道真相，這次也不例外，姐姐又說謊了，然後又再度被我揭穿了。」 

裴柱現抬起頭，捧著姜澀琪的雙頰與她對視，在淡棕色的瞳孔裡是飄著碎石的空洞宇宙，一片死寂，就像是洪水淹沒大地而姜澀琪卻沒能搭上方舟逃離。她拉出姜澀琪準備進入體內的手，仔細地撫過上頭的每條細紋，以為能找出什麼端倪，譬如像學生時代偶爾叛逆地拉著自己翹課一樣，瘋狂又浪漫的逃出這裡，逃出處處放置了婚紗照以及賀喜花籃的此地。 

最終卻毫無收穫，姜澀琪望向自己的視線除了強烈到足以籠罩整個會場的絕望以外，不再有一絲波動。裴柱現恍惚間想起上小學前得到了一隻小熊玩偶，於是自己懷中的溫度換成了鬆軟的棉花，彼時姜澀琪得知自己不再被需要時，臉上的神情竟與此刻的她幾乎重疊。 

彷彿是被全宇宙遺棄的孤兒。 

「姐姐就是我的宇宙呀，你是我的空氣，我的引力，我的行星，這樣就是整個宇宙了嘛！」剛學到地球科學的初中生姜澀琪一定有說過這句話。 

初嚐禁果後的每一次，姜澀琪的進出，不只帶出了黏稠的液體與將裴柱現捧上雲端，還會順帶把她推入一段猶如玫瑰園般美好的記憶：姜澀琪在自己生日那天把她包裡的課本、資料全掉包成她寫了不知道多少張A4紙的土味情話，當然其中也夾雜了不少廢紙，像是自己高中時藏起來結果被姜澀琪挖到的不及格試卷。 

「你可以懷疑星星是火焰，懷疑太陽會移動，懷疑真理是謊言，但絕對不要懷疑我愛你。」這是迄今為止，在纏綿繾綣後最令裴柱現心動的耳語。 

「姜澀琪你好爛，只會抄襲，有夠沒誠意。」在某次姜澀琪埋首於她腿根處時，她故作不滿地吐槽。

「姐姐，我的情話都是抄來的，但真心能解決一切的版權問題。」她當時邊笑邊小力地拍打著姜澀琪的肩膀說，你果然只會鬼話連篇。

兩人的姿勢還維持著前戲時的模樣，然而誰都沒有更近一步的慾念。

「姐姐，就連祝福的話我也是這麼了無新意，依舊只會抄襲呢。」

「柱現啊，我的女孩，新婚快樂。」


End file.
